A Trick and a Treat
by luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei finds himself having more fun at a Halloween party than he thought that he would. This is the sixth story in the Never, Maybe, Sometimes, Always series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 19th Cocktail Party prompt found here: gwcocktailfriday . tumblr .com(/)post/179011141246/acocktailmoment-midoris-spiders-kiss-cocktail. (Without the spaces and parentheses.)

########

 **A Trick and a Treat** by luvsanime02

########

"I wonder where they found martini glasses shaped like this," Hilde says, turning her drink slowly from side to side in order to examine the design better.

"Why bother to put chocolate on the orange garnishes?" Wufei asks, examining his own glass in bewilderment.

"For garnish," Relena replies, smirking at the eye roll Wufei gives her in response.

This party has all kinds of little surprises waiting around every corner, and all types of unusual snacks and beverages on the tables. The drinks are just one of them.

"To eat," Hilde replies more practically, and demonstrates by picking up her orange slice and sucking the chocolate end into her mouth. The chocolate piece comes off easily, and then Hilde squeezes the orange slice over her drink as she chews the chocolate.

Wufei tries not to stare too obviously at Hilde's lips, while Relena pointedly clears her throat and sips from her own drink, her cheeks pink. He follows Hilde's demonstration, though, eating his chocolate, and the hint of orange that he can taste is very appealing.

"You're both not being fair," Relena complains, not sounding the least bit upset. "We have to stay here for the whole party. I can't shove you both inside a bedroom somewhere and have my wicked way with you right now."

Hilde grins, unrepentant. "I know," she says smugly. Wufei smirks. He takes a sip of his drink, and it also tastes very good. He's going to have to get another one later. And if he also happens to tease Relena even more by doing so, then who can blame him?

"I have to admit, they've done really well with this party," he says, looking around. There are people scattered all over, admiring the decorations and chatting, and obviously having a good time.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Relena chides gently.

Hilde snorts. "It's Zechs," she says bluntly. "I would have figured on him throwing the most boring party ever, actually."

Relena clearly tries to seem offended, but ends up looking reluctantly amused instead. "I thought so too," she admits.

"That makes all three of us," Wufei concurs. "I'm going to assume that Noin asked Sally over to help with everything unless someone tells me otherwise."

Shaking her head, Relena looks around at the whole setup. "That does make more sense," she says after a moment. "Want to explore?" she asks.

"What, the bedrooms?" Wufei asks before he can stop himself, and Hilde laughs in response.

"The _decorations_ , Wufei," Relena stresses, like she wasn't also thinking about it.

"Yes, the decorations," Hilde says, waggling her eyebrows meaningfully. "Let's take a walk around."

In unspoken agreement, Wufei and Hilde both drain their glasses and then pick up another drink before they leave their spot. Relena sighs at them both, though her expression is fond. The three of them walk around and join the others in looking through all of the rooms, and eventually, there's a small group of them moving around together, including Heero and Duo.

"I thought this party would be lame," Duo says, echoing their earlier thoughts. Wufei's greatly amused when everyone else in the group nods in unison, clearly all in agreement. They come to another door in a long hallway and walk inside of the room, only for the door to slam shut behind them while something jumps out at them from a corner.

Wufei's got Relena and Hilde tackled to the floor before his mind registers what he's seeing, and Duo's tackled _Zechs_ before he realizes what's happening, too. Wufei relaxes and exhales through his nose, trying not to feel too embarrassed by his reaction. Both his and Hilde's drinks are on the floor now, the glasses not broken on the plush carpet but the alcohol is soaking into the expensive fibers, and Relena's shoulders are shaking.

Concerned, Wufei grips her hand, but then he sees that she's giggling uncontrollably, and so he rolls his eyes and stands up, reaching out to grab Hilde's hand too and help them both to their feet. "Sorry," he says.

Hilde shrugs. "I was reaching for you guys, too," she points out fairly. "Besides, at least I didn't assault our host."

Duo's already gotten to his feet, and he huffs at her. "Well, what did you expect?" he asks, clearly addressing Zechs, who stands up slowly and dusts off his pants. He's dressed like a vampire, of all things, in a cape and everything.

He looks amused, and not at all offended by either Duo shoving him to the floor or Wufei and Hilde's drinks on his carpet. "For Heero to shoot me, actually," he says dryly, and Wufei laughs.

Relena's hand quickly covers her mouth, but not in enough time to hide her smile. Duo snickers openly, and turns to where Heero is leaning casually against a wall. "I don't have a gun on me," he says quietly. "Besides, it looked like you were enjoying yourself," he adds, and then he gestures at the bare inch of space currently between Duo and Zechs, to Wufei's intense amusement.

He's even more entertained when Duo and Zechs both blush, and then Duo starts pouting. "Yes, well," Zechs says, clearing his throat, "Happy Halloween, everyone."

He didn't refute Heero's insinuation, Wufei notices, and he glances at Relena to see her quirking an eyebrow back at him. Yes, she caught that, too.

Looks like Zechs isn't as much of a boring guy as Wufei assumed, which is probably the real surprise of this evening.

Hilde leans closer to both of them. "So," she says, "about that bedroom. I think it might end up being occupied by someone else tonight."

Relena and Wufei both try to stifle their laughter, ignoring everyone else's curious looks. Hilde's probably right. "Let's get out of here," he says, and everyone else agrees. No one says anything about the fact that Duo stays behind with Zechs, though Heero looks satisfied that his job here is clearly done.

It looks like this is shaping up to be a pretty decent party, in Wufei's opinion.


End file.
